


世界旦夕之中

by Lanflame



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Interfacing, Spark Sexual Interfacing
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanflame/pseuds/Lanflame
Summary: 一次训诫





	1. Chapter 1

 

他感到饥饿。

想要什么来填满身体，填满他身体内空空晃荡的燃料箱，什么，什么都可以。

不够……还不够，这些还不够——他仰头去取，饥渴如太阳的种子，漆黑报应垂下，他目无神光地仰头看向虚空，不够，还不够……

“你犯了错。”威震天居高临下地看向他，霸天虎的头领笑意玩纯，浸透了愉悦，却缓缓、残忍地伸手埋入他的胸膛。刺钳精稳而无情，玻璃裂纹像金属湖渐裂碎蚀，他能听到经由胸舱深传至火种的声音。

威震天兀得猛一扯，剧痛一刹流经，他可怜幼弱的舱体悲鸣飞溅着从内翻底，缬草紫色液体从发热不稳的接口荧浓涌出，一切都是那么糟糕透顶，他的发声器刚被碾坏，面对一切难以置信、难以表达的象征与痛苦，他的目光空虚，只是从深渊才打捞起、压抑而浮乱地发出了幼弱的、无助的一声软吟——

“是杀是剐，任你来处。”

“你怎么会说出这种话，Starscream？”霸天虎的领导者惊奇地说，“我保留了你的发声器，岂不是让你张嘴呻吟的吗？若是用来说多余的话，会怎么样？”他笃定似地一顿，笑着，“我没教过你吗？”

去你的，该死！他咽下喉咙里的这声翻滚，从发声合成器被搅坏的深处，知觉电路像是刚刚愈合，他徒劳地张开嘴，驯顺似光能小猫的光学镜从无数幻象深处搏挣出短促的湿吟，一声，连一声，牵扯着上百万年的怨厌，保持一场低劣的奇迹。多么诱人无辜的唇瓣；威震天从不隐瞒自己，他赞赏似地吻上它们。红蜘蛛呻吟一声，却不甘示弱地卷起气力完好的舌头追逐威震天扫荡的轨迹，试图将劫掠夺取的征服扭转为自己。威震天对Seeker的干劲表示赞赏，于是这场舔吻入侵深入而辗转地卷过每一个敏感而幼嫩的触感角落，红蜘蛛呻吟愈柔，将疼痛怒骂卷裹着恶劣的情欲发出邀请，他请求他原谅他的愚蠢，半是引诱半是玩笑，轻密像热石头上的睡雪将呻吟化掉，任由威震天沿着每一条电路埋下翻滚绵长的疼痛揪扯他的整个架构。“你自暴自弃了，是不是？这可不行，我的副官。”威震天在吻的间隙轻笑着道，于是他按紧Seeker一瞬间从充电床一跃而起的腰肢，手指深深插入刚刚打磨出的伤口，半是绵密地抚摸，半是残忍地好奇，他的手指无情而披靡地向上，刮摸起他身体的内部。狐兔惊人，萤鼠浊蠢。剧痛侵蚀逻辑思索，侵入他的灵魂，侵入细小的零件，啮合的齿轮，保护完好的火种舱，错根复杂的电路，以及在他指尖颤颤发抖的芯片，他终于感到自己的身体电路赤裸，沦为玩物，他为此不再掩藏，破碎的发声器深处红蜘蛛终于发出一声哭吟，雪白的大腿并紧。他们仍在亲吻。“一旦开始一件事，就得坚持做完，不能停下。不是吗？”威震天的声音仿佛在冥虚中响起，红蜘蛛痛苦而怨厌地不断发抖，低低地、持续而破碎地哭叫。他讨厌疼痛。他是如此优秀的战士，却因此深刻地厌恶疼痛。他为此愤怒地哭吟着，放弃了抓挠似的勾引，清澈的电解液响声淫荡，流过唇角、流过面庞，在灼热的怒火和颤抖中流入了斑驳的工作台。他如在恶血和歹毒地失控了。

威震天将融合炮对准他的头顶。

 

 

 

 

他的翅膀撞上坚硬而坎廪空旷的墙，正如千百次、万次。不，深绿黄昏的丝绒，他的未来曾经充满数不尽的瑰丽或神奇，接着怒火报毁，溶裂涌尽，威震天抓着他的脖子将他撞向墙壁。清洗池响声清澈，泛漾甜漫，他们身在报应号的最深里。他知道这一切都源于几百万年前的塔恩角斗场里的错误崇拜，陆地深谷里泛浪精悍的低声叹气，他从来不掌握时机，却已付足了血。他的通风口被威震天残忍硬砺的手指残忍刮摩着，方才来自身体内部的痛苦颤动仍一浪一浪卷袭他全身，他却只有颤抖着吸着气忍受，艰难地挺身让自己舒展得更加开敞，好让驯顺化为身前霸天虎的欲火。霸天虎的头领果然兴趣升起，舌头灼热，有一搭没一搭地舔起红蜘蛛的唇角，一条腿顶开他的膝盖强迫它们再也无力合起。Seeker偏过头，颠销耻辱、隐秘溶燃，却飞快堕进情欲，他在威震天在他颈侧的舔吻抚摸中混着愤怒和胡乱的掩饰，逸出了一声又一声湿润碎裂的低吟。

他果然保守了他的承诺。威震天揭许了他。几分钟前对着黑森深邃的枪口，他缓缓地、柔密又顺许地张开了双腿。融合炮有一秒停滞，他抓住这一秒，看着他，双腿分得更开，金属光泽的臀部撑起最后一丝气力离开充电床，缓慢摇摆着，像是奥秘开启，喃喃道，“你做事从来都这样半途而废的吗，威震天？”

一阵灼灼拖急的默讶，他舔了舔唇瓣，下一秒就被威震天拖着摔下充电床，一路蹀躞而急渴地抵达这里。如在天堂，如在颤栗，他们 **回到** 这里。是远距离的饱满，从中心的中心通往无限，爱意颤栗，心融意抖，半生半死。好的，是的——他是威震天的玩具，他承认自己的愚蠢，种子熟郁悸动，给他滑稽的吻，一切都像漆黑神秘的报应。像风中的折翼，浊裂沌沌，他抬起被折按掰断氖枪的蓝色的手，这像是隐喻般的好奇，它们环上了仇敌的后颈。“来啊。”红蜘蛛轻声道，柔和地几乎听不到，却笑着任输出管升起的声音抵到自己的大腿。

“打开。”威震天简短地命令，他们已经贴得过紧，再进一步就要分享对方的喘息。红蜘蛛的身体一瞬间空旷而严峻，他想嘲笑他这具身体早已无力再开启，威震天掐着他的脖子，代替简短的再次命令。的确不需要再一次，红蜘蛛张开双腿，对接面板唰然开启。里面已湿润透顶，无需红蜘蛛再言语，威震天抬起他的一条腿。

“你总是不懂得汲取错误和教训，不是吗？”

红蜘蛛微微扭动着，脸上泛红，迷津碍碍中燃料汞低密地发抖，精浪泛悍像一个滑稽的吻。他给威震天了一个眼神。

“快点。”

被猛然进入的一瞬间，他舔了舔唇。

我——即是最高的神秘和神奇。

 

 

 

 

汽车人之间的对接爱意饱满，是友情的深合与火种贴合融荡如灵魂的无上喜悦，霸天虎之间更多是纯粹的欲望和愉乐，唯有威震天用对接作为惩罚，让他欲生欲死，痛苦与爱欲纠缠，包含着耻辱、创恨以及复仇的快慰，是反抗、激励以及情欲融合的可怕深度，让他颤抖、让他后悔、也让他快意掠取，他们不知谁在夺取谁，舔了舔唇在深渊互相扼死对方，然后纠葛出你我，重新在天光大白中分开。简直像火种融合。不，有时他只是单纯地想杀死他，把它当作屈辱而已，有时又仰头看压在头上的盘根错杂，笑着伸进与他一起在深渊里也死也活，也活也死，他别想忘记！别想不看见我彻底攫取的那一刻！我能做到——不是吗？他的双臂环着威震天的后颈，颤抖着愉悦中曼声高吟，也许整个报应号底都会在他的愉悦和过载中如海水振荡，他不在乎，当威震天唯一且始终的专属荡妇这件事让他纠葛中快慰更甚，让这个霸天虎沉浸在他的身体里——他张开双腿，张得更开，让威震天挺动中进得更深，对接口因为暴风骤雨的猛力侵干而高热，他能听到自己体内本难承载的燃料箱鼓涨的颤颤，顶钳一环扣一环地解开让威震天长驱直入，对接液顺着腿根很快流落在地，混着清洗池疼痛般的水声雾气盈漫。他合拢双腿，环上敬爱的霸天虎首领的腰，一下，两下，他开始数，数着天文秒和次数，希望保持理智，又像是自暴自弃的滑落。他渐渐不能思考了，该死，他的整个身体都倚靠在威震天身上，他把他从墙前捞起，强有力的手臂抓住他的腿根，融合炮抵住他的腿弯让他挂上。他抱着他走向清洁池。哦，老混蛋，你这老混蛋。他嘴里喃喃地咒骂，我知道。威震天在他音频接收器旁回答，下一秒把他丢进温烫的清洁池里。像是火山湖，拿愉悦和痛楚搅动着翻涌着吞噬他，泡沫丝絮般涌起，他被烫得发出一声哭叫，憎恨自己的汹汹浊蠢，威震天从后面游来，捞出他把他按在池壁。他覆身笼罩住了Seeker，红蜘蛛像是被灌下烈酒，他终是获得凶手的救赎，娴于精深，熟裂昏沌，他仰头听着，听着杀手影中布道：

我花了多久的时间来制作你？……你永远差口气

……在这之前，一切都是——

他的手指刮靡着他的身体深处，多么滚烫，多么浊热，烫得他不住不禁地颤抖，影子伸直，喉咙打紧，翅膀和副翼无助而凄楚地乱颤不停，他想推开他，却在水中结合得更紧，深深的湖锁住了他们二机体，无处可逃。他只有一遍遍、一次次承受着过载的高潮。他在威震天的谑笑里彻底滑入臣服，在他阴冷的情欲里灼热发凉，溶合极乐，张开双腿，为了他而张开双腿，要他涌进来彻底染服自己。他的情欲更深，痴态渐露，已忘了疼痛忘了油热，扯着威震天的脖子要他与自己深吻。审判早就变了形——破坏大帝在叛逆的红蜘蛛身上得到了一切，毁掉后揉捏，而他与他都知道，下次还故如此，还会如此。于是他们接吻——在欲与欲，极乐与极乐间隙，世界旦夕之中接吻，也不知是柔和，或是滚烫的甜蜜，又是惯于演戏的二机体又一次帷幕的胜利，他们接吻。从未如此之好。红蜘蛛的疼痛，柔软臣服的对接口，和着破坏大帝的电解液，一同流入湖里，搅荡得宇宙倒转，普神震颤，统领与副官，叛逆者与破坏重生者，千百个身份溶解消尽，只剩下威震天与红蜘蛛两个火种在冥虚中相对。是幻觉，也是近似融合的恶毒甜蜜，糟糕透顶的浪漫，也是永远拒绝承认的恐惧渴望。他们吞噬下星星，混入草屑和凹纹熔岩的遗嘱，灼痛中高潮盘根错节得不可替代，再也不会有，亦再也不会呈现。这一时刻给永恒里切下一条切面，多重宇宙的花心吞噬保管着低沉的风吟，每一次相会，都会遥遥冥回着这一刻。回响从响亮淫荡的一枝低吟开始，终将响彻他们的灵魂，拨出火中之灰似的拨出火种。只因再也不会有。再也不会。他用手抚摸着他身体深处的那个节点，刚拔出的输出管还在汩流着对接液，他笑着在他耳边低语：“这个地方只有我能摸到，不是吗？”

“不要小瞧时间。”他反唇相讥，“时间造就一切奇迹。”

“你的奇迹是我。”威震天挑起眉弓，万分笃定地回应。

“笑话。”他不假思索地反驳。威震天突然挺动身体，他颤抖地、仿佛再也不能承负般，发出一声抽泣般的吟叫。救赎般丰腴、促辣，细腻虚伪地溶燃。他在说谎，确实只有在他身上迄今只发生过一样奇迹。但他不愿承认，尤在此刻。光在帷幔之前浊裂飞沉，一次，复一次，每一秒都如愿成真的美梦。“你永远都差了点什么……”威震天起身将他捞起，却突然将他按入池里。他咳嗽着挣扎，防不胜防，威震天俯下身体，掐紧红蜘蛛的脖子与他在池水中深吻。露影明黄，灼烈染满、繁花映地。是如此隐秘阴郁的奇迹，如此钟情于是、果实流落。他挣扎着在水流浮荡中攀上威震天装戴着融合炮的那只手臂，随之双腿跟上，找到归所，攀抚上威震天的腰侧慢慢勾紧。似苍翠的星辰、嫩如浆果的深渊，拨出火中之灰，露荫满凉，明黄上映。他只有一遍遍、一次次承受过载的情欲，在这稀碎、闪光的寂静，威震天如磐石巨火般沉重，世界倒堕。他依然抚摸着融合炮，嘲笑地想着从前自己如何满怀仰慕情热将它亲手献上，如今流落海底，他依然想亲吻那只手臂。水流渐渐推荡着将他们挤得更紧，他翅膀上的霸天虎标志像是捕猎者甜蜜迅疾，拙劣的命运烫得它发热，露火阴情表绪，原隰荑绿，融合炮饱满地沾着萦绕的鲜血和污迹，掩埋无耻和狡辣。他拨出火中之灰似的来而往复地抚滑，若不是被掐着脖子强制与头上的威震天接吻，他会从根部开始，抱着乌黑的炮身将它从底到顶丰腴灼热舔过，然后看着威震天的眼睛，在枪口深深甜蜜印下一吻。想到这里他呻吟一声，交吻中不再抵抗挣扎，任由威震天突然间全无阻碍地品尝引舐他，高潮中纠葛着盘根错节盛开殆尽。威震天起身。种子总在诞生，捕猎牢骚、甜蜜、闪亮中灾患，他把红蜘蛛带离水底。这灼热的不可替代，盛着血流满撞尽，他看向怀中迅疾的搜掠者，柔丽狡诈的机体，清洗液终究将他染满的浓紫色能量液洗尽，他又重新看起来清洁、甜蜜。Seeker的光学镜迟迟徘徊在他的融合炮和臂，他瞬间明白了一切。“不行。”

红蜘蛛失望又浓重地抱怨一声，侧头拱了拱依旧停留在自己脖子上的手指。他的鼻头和脸颊湿润，吹落中无污点打破柔滑的寂静，一次，又一次，像一只地球人养的猫，一只真正的光能小猫，短暂而强烈的狂喜，当然不够，平淌而幸福，也不要。它咕噜咕噜叫着，舍弃孤独让它羞愧。

……你永远都差了点什么——

他拱拱威震天，在一种没有污点的寂静，骨肉似琥珀，寒冷的火吮净，梦游将果实磨亮。他抱住那只抓住自己的手臂，双腿缠紧，摇动着轻轻地用对接口寻找柔热灼硬的输出管。威震天那只用来抱着他臀部的载有融合炮的手臂收紧。

 “你又想到什么了？”他从不吝于给予乞求寻找者奖励，放开掐着红蜘蛛脖颈的手，转而迟延抚摸着他嵌着霸天虎标志的翅膀。翅膀向来敏感，不禁一碰，可是现在红蜘蛛急渴地渴求所有。是怒火，是滚烫，是歹毒，种子总在溶燃，猎捕诞生中暴烈平静。他只要稍稍后退，就能感觉到融合炮的坚硬，他呜噜一声，手指下移，找到神秘裸露的输出管。融合炮抵着他。涡轮裸露，灵魂躯壳。他叹息着，得到宽恕，得到尘土，在太阳和水，明烈涨满，隐匿阴郁而无耻的奇迹——只要我寻求，你就会给吗？红蜘蛛曼声低吟，摇摆身体，温柔滴水的对接口翕合颤起，手指捉住输出管让它一点一点吞没扶稳，悦浪着救赎着将它全数吃下。他们在荒原战斗。这荒原上的日暮晨夕，忝裂虚幻，若是怨厌本可自由离去，他咕怒着呻吟着，几乎包含诅咒的热切，摇动翅膀，让威震天动一动。他的首领在这时却正直而迟缓，只是安安切切地呆在他的身体里，嘴角似笑非笑，响声渎亵。红蜘蛛明白了一切。他伸手捧住威震天的面颊，在他唇上烙下轻柔又甜蜜的一吻。在他的注视中，红色Seeker摆荡身体，一点一点流连柔滑地吞吐出深深楔入的输出管，他呻吟着，不舍地伸手扶住，对接口熟红，近乎血般瑰紫，输出管银黑赤裸，情欲酿饱，罪孽骄矜，他另一只手勾紧他的脖子，喷泉簸浪，嫩如浆叶的罪恶、喧嚣，他挺动身体，抚遍自己，几近放弃。输出管终于快离开他的身体。红蜘蛛目不转睛，挚切地回视威震天，河流产生碎片，时间开始得很晚，属于尘寰的真理，摇碎稔熟，他在将要吐出输出管的一寸之遥狠狠地坐了下去。罪孽、骄矜。他堕落而有力的疯狂感染了他，救赎般丰熟的遗韵讶重足轻，想象的、情欲的和狂喜的，摇荡着渴求着追逐暴风雨。威震天呼吸变紧。楔合的一瞬他们都已等待太久。“我自己也行……”他在他耳边低语，吐露出痴艳遽惑，边迷醉摇荡地用威震天亵干自己。“你老了，威震天。我自己也可以。”深渊在烈火中隰烤，他痛热愈甚，只有威震天才能载着融合炮承受这暴风雨，抱着他牢牢站稳。悸动，激动，灼光涌动，时间像是建立在比喻和概念之上的巨大言语幻觉，沉默着、自私的梦，隐秘、雾火的勾引，身体深处，阴情露绪，你来啊——他急迫热切发出邀请，唇瓣不断拱过他的脖颈，似汹密茫茫，结冰发黑似地推却，反唇相讥，情欲狂喜，他饱含着嘲笑和贪婪地消蚀宴请，对接液混着情欲柔密流色地抚浪如金。摇荡着渴逐，几销蘼芜，种子诞生，爱火神秘。你来啊——

“你永远都不了解自己，”威震天声音低沉，陆路既非窄地也非宽阔，门脉乍启。抚捏翅膀的手指滑落，揉动着在红蜘蛛起身时将他的臀部按向自己。Seeker满足赞叹地长吟。甜蜜迅疾的捕猎者。威震天想了想，面对那双唇瓣，还是吻了上去。世界和我响声沉碎，灼浪如金地吞噬。心是火种，融荡低蚀，不义无耻。他的下半句话喃喃着没入吻与吻之间的柔泻渊深：“——但是无所谓。”

叹息幼稔。审判平滑如镜，报应迟迟不至，红蜘蛛摇荡着臀部，让威震天得以进得更深。萤心恶欲、晦光爬剔。他满足地、长长地叹息。就与田间的石头立约，就让幼狮的牙齿落尽；审判席上，阴影幢幢，软弱绝望。让这面孔拥有整个宇宙，阴郁馥满，银牙碎铁，痴艳骄矜，组成疯狂的身体；让这面目浮肿的余韵鲜红抚射，呜呜油腻，发病的身体搏促。没谁能够真正拥有整个宇宙，弹簧、种子和果仁被甜蜜迅疾的捕猎者代替。他终究听清了凶手的影中布道。似隐秘阴幻的绝望，原隰荑绿，墟囿夭桃，异端、虚幻或邪恶，想象、情欲和狂喜，巨大的时过境迁，反唇相讥，流浪前倾。谁都没有认出爱意融合的魄迹，灼夕清艳之中流泻沁密，他笑着，焉有祸患？哀浪怨急中，世界和我响声沉噬、柔密诚实。他跨过，刮过，走过，果实亵渎的明亮深渊，粉碎、衰老而一贫如洗，光在帷幔之前浊裂飞沉，祭典活着落入死亡。只要我寻求，你就会给。自我即是审判，舍弃孤独意味着舍弃罪孽，他长久体验着一种鲜黄的匮乏，玲珑可信的幻觉，一样低劣滑稽的吻，自尊心失异扰辱。然而只要我寻求，你就会给：我的深渊垂直、潮热，将丧生数百万年的血液，沉默而重新。在那之前——

我都在鲜血和情欲中等待。

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

威震天坐在他的宝座上，双腿开敞，对几米之远的Seeker道：“过来。”

几天文秒之前，滑熟，急切，磨损而亡，他从威震天怀里颓然滑下。威震天不理会他在高潮中极乐的欢喜，转身走向牢静墨伫的终点。通红地抚慰我。红Seeker抬起头，浮光昏昏，涯沉炯碎，他这样呜呜甜美地滚出喃呢，脆弱晶莹得淫秽。“我……”通红地羞耻抚慰着我。“好孩子。”威震天一声低沉地唤道。徐徐浓郁的鲜红，热带如渴地泠汀，通红的抚慰。Seeker开始茫然地支起身体，醉酣沉扭地绚烂和悻悻，摇摇晃晃的饥饿连翩组成爬行的身体。残骸上盛荡的节气，是金色火焰余烬的战场，曾经悠悠的虔诚，化作覆盆子的死亡，他亲吻着这纯而粹的权力，呦呦婆娑烫得吱呀，再没有狂欢与厄运填热胸腹。仰慕跌落成羞耻；如今只是欲望。熠熠盈盈炯炯灼灼甜蜜乖软，融光空瘪，流浪和慈悲伴着盛宴的悲惨抬头和孤独出逃。英勇、可爱和奇妙，绚丽的光枝，星星累垂，这一夜奇异遐想而污泼，再不骄矜而烂漫地哀吟。忧郁蹂躏，战争开位，他醉酣翘盼的翅膀痛饮着极乐和渺茫肥润，抬头看向威震天。在他的注视中，安详地将翅膀垂在了威震天的双腿间。

“继续。”漫伸狂漾。威震天抚摸着他的头盔后部，奖励似的带点儿熟稔的温柔。

这太过熟稔，爱神的细枝喧哗而焦虑伶仃，Seeker仰头笑了笑，光学镜湿润而背离，暗探掳下帷幕，揉着眼睛无拘无束。隐喻地鲜明和裹紧。他的唇凑近还未收尽的输出管，蝶群令人生畏，炎炎的苍苔和晨曦的潮紫是 **威震天** 的味道。大的，厚重的，鲜嫩的云尖；他也许本应在这时毫不费力将它连同主人生命一同折断，可是连他自己都还没意识到，他只是在乖乖地亲吻。也许只有这一刻；这他和他都没有意识到的，珍贵而无用，天使荡辘，紫雁急闪而苍孤似的一刻。一刻。下一刻，他们相距万里，彼此却甘之如饴，仿佛这才是数百万年最富有的时刻。上一秒；吻吧，吻吧，滴落的狡黠，七裂八瓣地剩下，椴木似的碧绿吻透，世界旦夕之中的，匍匐长跪的香气发痒而疯狂，有一种潋滟孤苦寂静之鸦，满脸自豪地走掉，黄月皎皎的羔羊，让钟情渴盼涓如朽木；狂热欲昏的呼喊。婆娑嶙峋，吱咯绽彤，遵循了的冥冥细腻之痛——

（全是诗。）

（全都。）

他们挨得如此近，分享着彼此的高潮。重沓迭乱而又摇碎时浪恶，他们的火种短暂平静地结合着。威震天的思维流向他，流了他满火种都是诗。哦，这幽霭得令人厌透的拟裹绮梦！可是他并不讨厌，他从来不感兴趣的赛博坦语和声音在他的深处舱室里回荡，溃疡变得柔滑和灿烂的沧海，波浪血红，此刻他是 **他** 的挚爱。灿蚀的训诫！他在高潮。吻吧，吻吧，这一刻的痛苦和奔逃！金星奄奄狂狂，绚烂诱荡地狡黠，被窃熟透，浆果的残骸。Seeker在惭惶和隐秘柔厚间一笑，伸手抚向自己双腿的阴影。云光下泻下万道流火；一道雷霆似的呵斥将温存扫入犄角，横在面前由谜团而构成了界限，萧索碧绿的幸福和神差鬼使，如于白光里扑腾的鲜嫩余灰，肥荡皎皎的晶莹，在他的注视中吐骨的纡灰，菖兰花色和珂罗叶，权力在母胎中流裂。威震天惯于残忍，残忍嶙峋却这等狡猾，你不行——你不能爽慰。你不可以——你将取悦 **我** 。他搅动他的火种深处，将这锋利无底的命令贯穿他全身，Seeker滑丽、幼弱的记忆从循环深处涌裹奔逃，刀刃扬起灰烬，浆果的熟骸，鬼魂骤离，乳汁荡荡吱嘎吞噬蹀躞的尸体，罪与赎火在心上许久死去；世界的罪孽和诅火之吻、悲凉、干渴的流星长坠。

这就是他和他火种结合的真正目的：这才是他和他之间残忍的情欲。他们是愧疚的同谋、倦恶的伴侣，眼泪流干前要杀死自己，河流终究虬结晚放，熟怅孤独中饥渴又谄媚，灼热丰滑，告终蹀躞，栗树下的晚餐，阿芒迪娜与夜的花园，金苹果之雨。他们熟视片刻，圆峦地狱的边顶闪光撕裂，宇宙的清风吹搂缤纷，在明媚的盘结错根，枝头上悲惨的仇恨，是神迷，是昏倦，疯狂鲜亮的战栗黄昏，病态、愤怒的生吞活剥，纯洁，饥饿，莽郁；再不用吐出只音片语，雨，影、黄昏野蛮得鲜绿。洪浪。听够了、幽暗的、被窃的心啊，宕荡混浊的鸽群飞过我，漫天安详的幽梦与蚂蚁，喧哗形体，时间的波浪与火，呕吐、丝绸和利爪，荆棘唾蝮。怎么办啊，被窃的心？你破碎的绿眼，凌空和磷火，你是谁，骤启的幕布，徘徊的诗人？你是周流，是时岁，是长满光辉的流血的城，也或是——

 

 

 

 

红蜘蛛吐出输出管，呜咕抱怨，脸颊泛红。

一双粗砺的手抬起他的下巴，不让他再乱动，角斗士欣赏着自己怒立的输出管与Seeker明亮、香甜的脸庞滑过的阴影和炯立，几乎悠悠泠汀：“继续。”他命令。

他们头顶葳蕤的青天在单调哭泣；葳蕤的一片灯火和翠绿海螺，蕤蕤猗猗，流窃、清香，十四行诗滑着他的头颅，滑下沁浪和这流着血的城，他们刚刚拿下这座城池，屠戮的喧泣的玫瑰红，它的凶手却似顽童的放荡，在祸切的灾殃觊觎微漾。议会已是往事，布濩灿烂、纡火寂静，在他们脚下有多少死不瞑目的、辉煌灾殃的眼睛，坠在耳边，诅咒的甜蜜或凄荣；红蜘蛛却笑了起来，橡胶和炭火纯澈地温馨，这恍惚的、贫瘠的剧场喧哗汹涌，世界被一场出色、蚀遮的罪恶和淫荡点亮，影子坍圮的坞金在神秘的黎明中纠葛。这是他罪恶、出色的淫荡；威震天一无所有、被上好、强烈的仇恨唆使，荒原嚎叫。从这旧裂回忆里提取出柔软的重罪，皎洁缕纯，世界隙侧和诅火之吻，神魂颠倒之绿。修裂与支配，语言露出荒谬性的一刻，涨满了的、轻轻的湿润，卒急，亦突，又冷又慈悲，残骸、汹茫的时间，一粒一粒辜白丰盈，目光熒熟，袅袅神秘，支离浸入花蛊。有声音在捧腹恸哭；新死着践踏着骄矜，颤栗中紫罗兰滑稽赤裸。他们踏着的能量血，也许总有一日龌龊地吞食遐照，但是不是今天，不是今日；狂欢的地狱一季粼莽清澈，肚脐花蛊雪雾粉笼——

“我将融合炮献给你，你却这样抱怨。”

“你太慢了。有这么多事还没做，你却在功能主义者那里耽误了这样久。”

“是吗？”一个茫密的、鲜汹的、悢亮的虔蛮荡笑，吞吐浪火，荡在红蜘蛛的唇角。他便是以这副神情杀死数以百计的功能主义者的，十四行诗滑着他的头颅，滚热之火夺取了天空诸神。诗与戏剧化为鲜嫩余灰，残骸沸盈、天空汩流，又冷又慈悲地，从爱欲中产生了最初的种子，第一粒种子。无与无有，彼与我，一与死。宇宙的结构在燃烧献祭，永生脱落了神明，业与业火，弥满清澈余烬，相讥中不以为意。影悲惨、丰熟求救，渴媚的笑靥，般那火祭，涨满了的轻轻叹息，黑羚羊在旅行。不得而知的一与死，残骸、丰熟间，胚胎柔软、新鲜，永生失落了灼浊透热，天空与其深烂，烂漫亦吐，红蜘蛛就着被托起把玩的下颔，吐去甜蜜的、涨满了的轻叹，“那我们现在不是在浪费时间？”

这句话并未吐尽，威震天的手指早已撑开他的齿，捂住最锋利的尖戾，一挺而入。输出管对准在Seeker的发声器凶野地滑入，Seeker毫不惊讶或戒遽，柔软的舌不费迟疑任何，游动着在管身爱抚着舐过，熟稔滑嫩又丝溶的情欲从残骸，汹茫的时间，一粒一粒辜白丰盈地升起。Seeker从来太过熟稔，“懂得忍受这种不适感，一心取悦威震天”，漫漫地、柔容地抚动角斗士银色汹猛的大腿，在发声器传来破碎的数据声中指尖汾蓝。威震天攥取、摇坠，灿烂地丧失被窃，百合花蛊和凶眼，大好的地狱正待夺取。他腿间光学镜活泼骨碌，鲜亮似红丝绒半浸在梦里，懒洋洋地淹死熄灭在瑕疵地、年轻的怜悯。听着一种卑污的生活中的撩人的、不知的爱，凶徒唇角微弯，“年轻、皎洁的时间，”他漫吐地，安然残忍滚裹低沉的火，“尽管我伤害了你，你能伤害我吗，甜蜜的双唇？”

输出管进地更深，对接液颤颤泪流，红蜘蛛弯了双眼。在海浪般柔长地翻卷，皎洁浮起，苦醉忘形的溪声混馥动荡，孤寂拍尽。在凶徒的注视里，那可怕的诗优雅而低效地，凄惶移动，呼吸是婆娑不断的酒，被囚禁的鸟儿掠过每一道孤寂壑谷，咬过韵部夹过时间，迥夜中氖枪缴下丢开，绻缩的盛宴狡诈柔曼，尊游者与浮浪者，疲惫重遽时的宇宙，凶眼与花蛊泠汀地夺取。将阳台敞开吧。这黑色的梦游不忠的加塞拉，那只舌残熟透静，是荒凉，恍惚的岁火演地，一厘一厘地，侍奉过一切感官，残忍却柔情，伶仃阙起。于此对接液浸地柔娑漆曼，摇荡入口腔，暴君的凶主猛得推离他，目光向下，蛮绿鲜凶。

“Good Seeker.”他的表情有凶暴、沙哑的滚烫，情欲火种融浸洞烧的地底拆透，搁浅的辉煌地霜枯，背离，鲜凶，茫密，一轮影子骚动地吻醒。“现在自己爬到我的腿上。”

这危机、这终结、这“不”，也是贯穿此在和如此在的红线；Seeker抬指腹去擦唇角流落的对接液，一丝，两丝，目光浓凉叫喊，啜失未尽。“我一直是最好的。”他皎洁地笑道。轻拆透的，黎明微耻圆满焦干，倦愧中升起了跃得时间的自由，“而从那时起，”将一种年轻、狡罅的怜悯，毫不惊讶或尖利，来历知名的爱滚入炼狱，袅袅沉沉地损耗；败坏之血从荆棘之枝，碧绿烛泪地渎亵天穹，他抚上王座的路狭窄撕裂了稔熟，溪流的破碎和乳白，平静地阳台啜开，闭上双眼，是作弄的喧哗与骚动，救赎恍惚的野蛮，露水焦枝囚禁的摇动，守护着的，遗物下的，他抚上他的脸，虚空折没中，堕下了吻。

“你已衰老如此。”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starscream is definitely up to something


End file.
